Fanged Vine
Fangleaf is a carnivorous plant monster that has appeared in Etrian Odyssey, Etrian Odyssey II and Etrian Odyssey IV, where its name was changed to Fanged Vine. Fangleaf (Etrian Odyssey) Fangleafs are first encountered on B7F of the Primitive Jungle. When first encountered, chances are high that it teams up with a Maneater. Its Binding binds one party members arms, while its Thorn ability blinds one party member. Fangleafs can be dangerous because their abilities allow them to counter certain parties with relative ease. Their attack stat is also quite high, causing each attack to be quite lethal. Skills * Binding (Uses Arms): Has a chance of binding the arms of a single party member. * Thorn (Uses Arms): Has a chance of causing Blind to a single party member. Drops * Light Wood (Worth: 32 en) * Dye Petal (Worth: 34 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Maneater *Omnivore Fangleaf (Etrian Odyssey II) Fangleafs are first encountered on 7F of the Auburn Thicket. When encountered alone, Fangleafs always blindsight the party. Its Binding Skill allows it to bind the arms of an entire party. Thorn does damage to a party member and has a chance to blind. Note that, despite the Fangleaf having three drops, the last drop is not a conditional drop. Skills * Binding (Uses Arms): Has a chance of binding the arms of the entire party. * Thorn (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member, may cause Blind. Drops * Moving Eye (Worth: 33 en) * Bendy Tool (Worth: 37 en) * Bent Twig (Worth: 30 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Greedbud Fanged Vine (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Fanged Vine appears in the Dense Bushland and the Lush Woodlands on floor B3F. They can boost their attack power by the use of Rising Bile, but are still not much of a threat. Skills * Rising Bile (Uses Head): Increases the physical attack damage. Drops * Light Hardwood (Worth: 11 en) * Writhing Bulb (Worth: 15 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Glutton Vine Fanged Vine (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Appearing in the lower floors of the Primitive Jungle, the Fanged Vine can put up quite a fight. Usually found in groups, they like to bind the party with Cuff Vines. They can also Blind party members with Gouging Thorn. Skills * Cuff Vines (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member, may cause arm bind. * Gouging Thorn (Uses Arms): Has a chance to inflict Blind to the entire party. Drops * Leafy Branch (Worth: 40 en) * Vivid Petal (Worth: 44 en) * Binded Vine (Conditional)' '(Worth: 76 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Fanged Vine's conditional drop, the Binded Vine, you must defeat it while its arms are bound. Locations * Primitive Jungle: B7F - B8F Related Monsters * Slavering Vine * Murder Vine Fanged Vine (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Fanged Vine is an enemy found in the Auburn Thicket starting on 7F. While not very dangerous on its own, the Fanged Vine can easily become a threat if coupled with stronger enemies, thanks to its ability to inflict Blindness on the entire party with its Gouging Thorn skill. It can also use Binding Vines to deal moderate damage to a single target and binds their legs. However, they can easily be taken out thanks to its weakness to both Fire and Slash attacks. They are also vulnerable to Panic, but are somewhat resistance to being bound. When killed the Fanged Vine will drop the Vine Head ingredient. Skills * Binding Vines '(Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member, may cause leg bind. * '''Gouging Thorn '(Uses Arms): Has a chance to inflict Blind to the entire party. Drops * '''Bendy Vine (Worth: 44 en) * Crazed Bulb (Conditional)' '(Worth: 112 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get its conditional drop, the Crazed Bulb, you must defeat the Fanged Vine while it's inflicted with Panic. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters